


Old Fashion Romance

by Fanny_Glambert



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Adommy, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, No Sex, Romance, just love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanny_Glambert/pseuds/Fanny_Glambert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is a very romantic guy, Tommy isn't, but the musican sees something that gives him an amazing idea to surprise the love of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Fashion Romance

**Author's Note:**

> I did this story for this cute as f*ck art from Stitch-84 (http://stitch-84.deviantart.com/art/Anniversary-417311143) Go pay her page on Devian Art a visit! It's worth it!

The words ‘The End’ appeared in the screen, followed by the finale’s song. Adam cuddled in Tommy’s shoulder, who intertwined his fingers in the soft black hair.

_I love historical movies, they are so romantic!

_And the fact that the clothes are totally over-the-top has nothing to do with that, right?

_Who likes clothes like that? Not me!

Tommy laughed and kissed his boyfriend’s forehead. He knew why Adam liked romantic movies. He was a romantic man, always surprising him with candlelit dinners, gifts and trips for two. If Adam wasn’t the perfect boyfriend, he was very damn close to it.

In no time, the musician noted that Adam had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Quickly he changed the TV channel to a rerun of Friday the 13th, which he had relinquished watching to please his man. However, the movie didn’t get his attention as usua. Crazy, wonderful ideas running through his mind. Finally he gave up on watching the movie and turned the TV off.

_Wake up babyboy. Let’s go to bed. – Adam mumbled something, but didn’t open his eyes – Oh, c’mon Adam! I can’t carry you to the bedroom!

The singer finally opened his eyes, smiled naughtily and got up, taking Tommy in his arms.

_Adam! Put me down! – he said, annoyed, but laughing.

Adam silenced him with a kiss and kicked the bedroom door closed behind them.

 

The next day, Adam had a rehearsal that Tommy didn’t need to attend, which gave the guitarist plenty of time to put his plan into practice.

It was already late when Tommy parked the convertible outside the studio. With a smile on his face, he entered the building, climbed the stairs and stopped at the door with a big golden ‘A’ that the band had put there just to tease the singer.

_Finally! – Adam said, getting up from the couch to open the door. He had called Tommy almost half an hour ago.

When he opened the door, his hand froze on the knob, his mouth agape. His boyfriend was standing in the hallway with a bouquet of red roses in his hands. He was wearing straight black pants, shiny black and white shoes and a black brocade jacket and vest. A pocket watch, a silk necktie and a fedora with gray feathers completed the outfit. Light makeup covered his eyelids and a placid smile curved his lips.

_Good night Mr. Lambert! – he said, touching the edge of his hat with a finger and bowing a little.

Joining the play, Adam greeted him the same way and said:

_Good night yourself, Mr. Ratliff. It is a pleasure to see you.

_Likewise. Here’s a token of my affection! – Tommy said, handing the bouquet to the singer.

Adam’s blue eyes filled with tears that he tried to hide with a muffled laugh.

_They’re beautiful glitterbaby! Thank you! – the black haired singer bend forward to place a small kiss on his boyfriend’s lips, before turning around to place the flowers on the counter.

After a few silent moments, Tommy cleared his throat and said:

_Adam… you know how people say that sometimes, you get to know a person for a short period of time, but it seems that you have known that person your entire life?

_Yeah… - the other mumbled, distracted, while putting things in his backpack.

_Well… I… I really feel like that with you. – Tommy continued, not knowing if he was grateful or annoyed that Adam kept his back to him.

_Awww, Glitters! I feel that way too! – Adam said, turning his head briefly to look at his boyfriend.

_You know and understand me like no one else and you are my best friend and I… - Frustrated, Tommy got up from the couch and put his hands in his tiny waist. – Can you, please, have the fucking courtesy to look at me while I’m talking to you, goddamnit?!

Adam then turned quickly, his eyebrows raised and eyes wide open.

Breathing heavily and with his chocolate brown eyes locked in Adam’s blue ones, Tommy Joe continued:

_I love you! I love you so much it hurts! So… - Getting down on one knee and handing him a small black velvet box, he said the words: Will you marry me, Adam?

Unable to articulate a coherent sentence, Adam also knelt and pulled Tommy into his arms, big tears ran down his handsome face.

_Is this a yes? – Tommy wanted to know, laughing, his own arms around the singer’s waist.

Adam shook his head and stepped away, keeping his hands on his boyfriend’s shoulders. "Nothing would make me happier."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are like air to my lungs! ;)


End file.
